


Boys Like Boys

by marauder5sos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based off Hayley Kiyoko's Girls Like Girls, Established Relationship, F/M, Jasper is an adopted Green, M/M, Miller and Monty have grown up together, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, kind of, pls be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely off of Hayley Kiyoko's single, "Girls Like Girls."</p>
<p>Nathan and Monty have been friends and neighbours since they were in diapers, they've been through everything together, even a secret relationship, what happens when Harper has a crush on Nathan and finds out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Like Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Remember it's only based LOOSELY!

Monty had lived in his house on 48 Ark Lane for his entire life. It was where he went when he came home from the hospital just days after being born, it was where he spoke his first words and took his first steps. It was where he met Jasper when they were nine who officially became adopted into the Green family and it was where he met his best friend.

When Monty was a year old, house number 52 had new owners moving in. Mrs. Green strapped Monty into his baby carrier and went over to introduce herself and welcome the new family to the neighbourhood. Knocking on the door, a pretty and young dark skinned woman opened the door while holding a baby of her own.

From that moment on, Cleo Miller and Thea Green, met up for lunch or coffee nearly every afternoon while Nathan and Monty played and babbled happily together.

When it was time for the two boys to go to school, Thea and Cleo cried as the two proud fathers, Lloyd and David, stood side by side watching in amusement as their wives clung to their sons, not willing to let them go. What really made the two men laugh though, was when Monty and Nathan were finally released and without a second glance, grabbed each other’s hands and ran off to play in the sandpit without so much as a goodbye.

The two boys were always there for each other in times that seemed too hard to get through alone, like when Cleo lost her fight to cancer or when Monty went through his phase of being jealous of Jasper. They even expanded their group to the kids that lived in the house between theirs, Clarke Griffin and her foster brother John Murphy, but no matter how many close or best friends they each acquired, nobody could compare to the other in Monty or Nathans eyes.

.  
.  
.  
.

By the time they were nineteen, they were home for summer from the local college that they and their entire group attended and had been relaxing nearly everyday together, while Nathan talked Montys ear off when they were alone about how Harper seemed to have a crush on him and how uncomfortable it was making him.

“I don’t even know why she likes me!”

At this outburst, Monty just raises his eyebrows from his position on Nathans bed and looks calmly at the other boy who was pacing restlessly, “Nate don’t be ridiculous, of course you know why she likes you.”

At this remark, Nathan stops his pacing and this time is the one to raise his eyebrows, “Tell me then Oh Wise One, tell me why Harper likes me when I really don’t like girls.”

Rolling his eyes, Monty sits up straight against the pillows and lets his head fall back against the wall with a thud, “Well for starters, you’re insanely attractive and you know it, and not to mention the fact that you literally saved a baby bird from a fallen nest, I mean, who does that?!”

Suddenly bashful, Nathan mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, “I only did it because it reminded me of you.”

“Anyway,” Monty cut in loudly, “There’s one more reason and it’s the fact that nobody knows you’re gay.”

In a slightly defensive tone Nathan retorted, “You know I’m gay! And so does Murphy! And Jasper!”

Monty rolled his eyes again and sighed, “Yes but I’m me, of course I know, and Jasper is my brother, of course he was going to find out but he wouldn’t tell Harper, and the only reason Murphy knows is because he saw your Google history from when you typed in ‘how do I know if I’m gay?’ so unless I told Harper, which I didn’t, or unless Murphy told Harper, which would never happen, Harper does not in fact know that you’re gay.”

Coming to sit on the bed shoulder to shoulder next to Monty, Nathan also let his head fall back against the wall with a thud and laced his fingers with the other boys and heaved a heavy sigh, “What are we going to do about her T?

As Monty let his head rest against Nathans shoulder, he smiled, “Relax Nate, she’s harmless, it’s just a crush, I’m sure she’ll get over it soon alright?”

Nathan made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat and sighed again, “I hope so T, I really hope so.”

.  
.  
.  
.

Three days later, Monty and Jasper asked their parents for permission to have their group of friends over for a pool gathering and were allowed to invite everyone.

Monty was laying on a deck chair in-between Clarke and Murphy as the three of them watched in amusement as Jasper rushed around frantically trying to prepare for Maya’s arrival when the back gate opened.

As Maya, Sterling, Monroe and Wells walked in followed by Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia, Murphy turned towards Monty and asked in an undertone so nobody could hear, “Where’s loverboy?” but before Monty could even shrug or reply, Nathan walked through the gate, his expression pained and closed off as Harper babbled to him excitedly a million miles a minute.

Rolling his eyes, Murphy sighed, “I’m going to go rescue prince charming over there, how about you start on the barbecue, I’m starving.”

Smiling to himself as he watched Murphy out of the corner of his eye interrupting Harper, he busied himself with starting up the barbecue and opening the packages of meat and sausages ready to put on the grill when his hip was bumped by someone else’s.

Without looking at the person who bumped him, he whacked them with an empty sausage packet, “You’re half an hour late asshole, how is it that you live a minute and a half away and you’re late?”

Nathan whacked Monty back with the packet and scoffed, “You know why I’m late, I didn’t want to hurt her feelings.”

As Monty flipped the steak, patties and sausages over, he shook his head, “You’re leading her on you know,” he said lowly.

“What?!” Nathan whispered hoarsely, “I have not been leading her on Montgomery Green, you take that back right now! I have not shown the least bit of interest in her than I have in Clarke, or Jasper, or Octavia!”

Monty looked at him, noticing the distress in his eyes and placed his hand gently on Nathans elbow, “I know that, and you know that, but Nate,” he whispered as he eyed their friends making sure nobody could hear them, “Harper doesn’t know that, all she can see is a very attractive guy who pays attention to her. That doesn’t happen to girls often, guys are normally dicks.”

Nathan grinned suddenly, “You think I’m attractive?”

“Oh shut up.”

.  
.  
.  
.

Two hours later, everybody had been fed and were now spread out across the yard, sitting on the grass as they just enjoyed the sunshine and each others company, Clarke lying in Bellamys lap as he played with her hair, Lincoln drawing patterns on Octavias skin with a black pen and Maya, Jasper, Monroe, Sterling, Wells and Murphy were in a corner sharing a joint as they discussed their college lives.

Monty and Nathan however, were sitting apart from the group, dangling their legs in the pool, laughing together.

“I can’t believe it,” Monty giggled, “She kept looking at me like I was a cockroach she couldn’t kill.”

Nathan laughed as he replied, “And how she kept standing in front of you trying to block you out? Like that could work.”

Monty smiled, his laughter subsiding, “I do feel sorry for her, I know what it feels like to get caught up in your whole… Thing.”

Nathan smirked, “You’re still caught up in my whole thing.”

Sighing, Monty replied, “Sadly yes I am,” and then perking up a bit, he looked at Nathan happily, “Remember when we first realised we were for each other?”

“Are you kidding? Of course I do, we were sixteen, and John Mbege was pushing you around because I wasn’t there, so when I found him he got the beating of a lifetime.”

Smiling at the memory, Monty exhaled deeply, “That was great, you were so angry at him.”

Furrowing his eyebrows as he thought, Nathan scooted closer to Monty, “I saw your face, heard your name, it was as though it was an echo, I thought to myself, ‘Got to get with you,’ so I told you, and you felt it too.”

Monty leaned his head in towards Nathans, “I still do,” he whispered, and just as Nathan angled his head ready to kiss Monty, they jumped apart, startled by Harpers voice exclaiming loudly from behind them.

“Are you kidding me? Of all people? Him?!”

Turning around they see Harper standing directly behind them, two bottles of beer in her hand, a mixture of shock and anger on her face.

As Nathan stood up, his hands rising to placate her, Harper chucked the beer onto the grass and crossed her arms, “You’re gay?!”

“Harper, it’s okay,” cut in Wells as he and everyone came over to see what all the commotion was about.

“No it’s not okay Wells!” and directing her accusation at Nathan she turned back angrily to him, “Why didn’t you say anything!?”

“Maybe,” Murphy said drily, “It’s because it’s nobody’s business except his.”

“Well that’s a load of bullshit, evidently it’s Monty’s business too!”

As everyone’s head swivelled towards Monty, he took a step back, gripping on tight to Nathans hand.

“Look, Nate and I have been, what I mean to say is, we are-.”

“They’ve been dating for three years okay?!!”

As everyone turned instead to Jasper as he began blushing, Nathan and Monty both mouthed, “Thank you,” to him as Jasper shrugged at the group.

“What? You all realise I’m Monty’s brother right? There are some things you never want to see your brother and your almost-neighbour-that-I’ve-known-since-I-was-nine doing. I’m permanently scarred for life.”

Snorting, Monty shook his head, “It wasn’t that bad, you’re just seriously overdramatic,” and ignoring Jasper muttering under his breath, he turned to Harper, “Look, Harps, we’re sorry we didn’t tell you, in hindsight we probably should’ve, but this is a big group and, and it’s always just been us two. We wanted to keep this just between us, but nonetheless, we are sorry.”

Harper stared at the two boys holding hands as she rocked back and forth on her heels biting her lip. It felt like years before she launched herself at the two of them, wrapping them in such a big hug that they all fell off balance, falling backwards and into the pool.

As they resurfaced laughing and gasping for air, Harper pulled them into a hug again and waited until their crowd of friends had dispersed before saying, “I love you both, really, I am sorry I overreacted, I just, I felt embarrassed I think.”

Kissing her on the cheek, both Nathan and Monty told her not to worry about it before she hops out of the pool to go dry off.

Swimming close to Nathan and wrapping his arms around his neck, he presses their foreheads together and breathes in deeply, “Well that went well.”

Chuckling Nathan replied, “You’re kidding right? I can think of twenty better ways that could’ve gone.”

“At least nobody hates us and we don’t have to hide anymore.”

“Well there is that I guess,” and pulling away from Monty, he swam towards the edge of the pool and pulled himself out as Monty stared at his dripping wet boyfriend, inappropriate thoughts rushing through his mind.

“C’mon,” he said to Monty, “Dad wants to have dinner with the both of us before we go back to college, imagine how happy he’ll be once we tell him it’s not a secret anymore.”

As Monty dried himself off, Harper came rushing over before they left, “Wait! I just want to know, is everyone okay? You know, with you two being gay?”

Smiling at each other, Monty and Nathan grasp the others hand as Nathan replies, “Why wouldn’t they? Boys like boys like girls do. Nothing new.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please love me, any sort of feedback is really appreciated x


End file.
